Clans
Clans Clans The various clans and families included in Heaven's Crossing Clan and familes Heaven's Crossing Wiki Aido=++Clan of Mind Hidden village: Tempestas' RetreatJutsu classification: Mind based jutsu Member appearence: Hazuji Signiture abilities: Aido Secret Jutsu: Mind Connect, Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Shadow, Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Shield, Aido Secret Jutsu: Electroreception, Aido Secret Jutsu: Omnilingualism, Aido Secret Jutsu: Psychic Navigation, Aido Secret Jutsu: Sensory Scry, Aido Secret Jutsu: Perspicuity, Aido Secret Jutsu: Signal Overload See also: Anari -God clan of Water Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Water control Member appearence: Sinarie Signiture abilities: See also: Cho-Tora=+God clan of Sand Hidden village: Ting-Shu Jutsu classification: Sand chakra nature Member appearence: Alexander, Sai, Tora-Hime Signiture abilities: Sand Release: Sand Bind, Sand Release: Sand Tomb See also: DomaClan of Earth Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: < 35px-Nature Icon Lightning.png|Lightning Release plus 35px-Nature Icon Fire.png|Fire Release plus 35px-Nature Icon Earth.png|Earth Release equals 35px-Nature Icon Metal.png|Metal Release 35px-Nature Icon Earth.png|Earth Release plus 35px-Nature Icon Lightning.png|Lightning Release equals 35px-Nature Icon Magnet.png|Magnet Release p>Ferro>Clan of Metal and Magnetism Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Foster Royal vampire family Hidden village: Peak of Fangs Jutsu classification: Hyper strength, high magical power Member appearence: Vanna, Reiran Signiture abilities: Ability to use another's power by drinking their blood, hyper strength, transformation, dark magic See also: Fuchsia family Hidden village: Heaven's Crossing Jutsu classification: Hypercompetance in their field Member appearence: Liorca, Vilars, Natalya Signiture abilities: See also: Fushigaki=+ =++ Clan of Order Hidden village: Peak of Angels Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Futari=+Clan of Boil Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: FuukuroClan of Wind Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Honezawa Clan of Bone Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Huon(=++) (=++) (=+) God clan of the Sun Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Hyouma=+God clan of Ice Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Ishida=++Clan of Flesh Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Jinto=++Clan of Dust Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: KamaClan of Fire Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: KazemaClan of Wind Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Kellas(=+)God Clan of Fire Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Maru Kellas, Trinla Kellas, Lina Kellas, Jago Kellas, Nekomata Kellas, Hosuke Kellas, Kachiri Kellas Signiture abilities: See also: Kenko=++Clan of Health Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Misha Kintaro (Formerly Kenko), The Kenko clan Signiture abilities: Advanced Regeneration Technique See also: Misha Kintaro KintGod clan of Storms Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Kintaro(=+)God clan of War and Yukis' Empire Royal family (=+) (=+) ,,,,, Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: KujiriGod clan of Lightning Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Kurokaosu=+God clan of Chaos Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: LycaGod clan of Darkness and the Night and Lobo Empire Royal family Hidden village: Lyca's Den Jutsu classification: Transformation, Magic Member appearence: Kouga, Kinich Signiture abilities: Transformation into half-wolf or lycanthrope, high magic power See also: PaltiblaGod clan of Love Hidden village: Heaven's Crossing Jutsu classification: Pheromone Control, Enhanced Accuracy Member appearence: Hina, Siam Signiture abilities: Pheromone production and control, %100 accuracy shot See also: RaimaClan of Lightning Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence Signiture abilities: See also: Reiki family Hidden village: Heaven's Crossing Jutsu classification: Varies Member appearence: Kelile, Ciara Signiture abilities: Varies See also: Riito=+Demon clan of Waves Hidden village: Peak of Demons Jutsu classification: Advanced water nature-Wave release Member appearence: Mina, Lina, Aria Signiture abilities: Wave Release:Double Wave Crash See also: Sai,God clan of the Moon, the Wind and Fate Hidden village: Tsukihime Jutsu classification: Bloodline trait, doujutsu, advanced releases Member appearence: All the Sai appear during Xishi's training saga Signiture abilities: Tsukigan, gentle fist See also: SegilGod clan of Time Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Sora Signiture abilities: See also: SilosGod clan of Knowledge Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Signiture abilities: See also: Skilos,Clan of Nature and Royal family of the Western Empire Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Signiture abilities: See also: SuimaClan of water Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Kohime Suima Signiture abilities: See also: Takarashi(=+)God clan of Beasts (=+) Hidden village: Heaven's Crossing Jutsu classification: Bloodline trait, hidenjutsu, doujutsu Member appearence: All the elders, Yumi, Yuri, Kitsuno, Haru, Kimiko, Yuko, etc Signiture abilities: See also: Tatsuki=++Clan of Blood Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Bloodline trait Member appearence: Akahime Tatsuki Signiture abilities: See also: Youko family Hidden village: Jutsu classification: Member appearence: Shadilos, Aven Signiture abilities: See also: